— Life After Forever —
by InsomniousInk
Summary: [A continuation following the finale] "After our long and happy life together..." — including small snippets of everything in between. Damon and Elena live after forever. LEMONS INCLUDED ADDITIONALLY.
1. Introduction

_Hello, all!_

 _I'm still [so] incredibly devastated about the end of The Vampire Diaries... it has been my door into this writing world, into fanfiction, into meeting others with equal want and talent to pursue fiction. I'll forever be in love with it!_

 _I hope you enjoy the beginning of this story (of this forever)_

 _Love,_

 _InsomniousInk_

 _Xo_

* * *

—INTRODUCTION—

 _"As the world nearly came to an end, and a breath of fire blew over the town that once seemed so normal, so timid in its ignorance, she was reborn from the ashes and smoke that it left behind. Flames amiss, orange no longer a favored color, a blanket of grey was what she first saw when the world had decided to righten itself again. And then came the blue… Hail the blue!"_

* * *

There is a point (a moment) in time where everything can change… where the balance of nature shifts, and normality undertakes a new definition. The world will roll from its underbelly, and bare its blazing white middle to the galaxy above, familiarity becoming a stranger and darkness being brought to light.

Elena thought, as she took that first step onto the mossy clearing, that everything, in fact, _had_ changed. That the world she had once been so intimate with had become a stranger.

The trees had a new shape, the earth had a new smell, the smiles of her friends were different… were unexplainably dark in their joy. There were absences, there were uninvited guests, there were eyes she had never seen before and ones she had missed dreadfully.

Though most of all, the one thing that had perhaps hindered her more than anything—that had caused time to freeze and her breaths to falter—was him.

Was Damon.

Was the unexpected warmth in his hands as they gripped the back of her neck and lower back—forcing her into him with such _desperation._ They were hot with humanity, his cheeks lightly stubbled, his hair shaggier at the back and eyes watery with want. He smelt like sweat, and soap, and sadness… and he tasted like every day she had spent away from him. A pining pain that would never be satisfied.

Their lips moulded into one, and she clutched his newly human self to her with the fear that he'd disappear… just as he had on that highway when they said their last goodbye. After the kiss, the drop, the promise that he would live his life to the fullest, she had hugged him close and then like a flame being puffed out, he had vanished from her grasp, leaving her alone on that lonely road, standing in a dress moments before he had so selfishly wanted to remove.

The reminder, in the mix of fear, had brought a flush of red to her chest and cheeks, and she mewled into his open, hot mouth. His tongue was preparing itself to invade, and then the reminder that they weren't alone surged forward, and he brought himself back. Still holding her, still looking at her. Marvelling at the beauty that would for the next sixty years, be his.

They had forever, and even a little after that, Damon had to remind himself.

Elena lifted her hand and caressed his face, watching the way her thumb dipped onto his upper lip, and over his chin. _Later_ , her touch said. _Now_ , her eyes plead.

Caroline cleared her throat, and unfastened from her pocket a small snow globe, Mystic Falls' heart in the centre, surrounded by artificial snow and glitter. It sat on the breast of a broken tree trunk, and Damon broke away to follow. Still holding Elena's hand, he placed his ring beside a gift from Bonnie, and one from Alaric. The blue glimmered beneath the sunlight, and Damon's hand looked bear without it…

Elena, too, slipped something personal around the candles, around the shrine that wished Stefan peace where he was… the vervain necklace still looked as beautiful the day he had given it to her. It sat blindingly against the leaves, against the trees and world that had changed so much during her slumber. And together, they joined arm in arm, and stepped toward their future.

* * *

 _I only have a brief outline of where I want to take this, and I'd really be interested in hearing what exactly you see in their future together. I'll try my best to incorporate it in the next few chapters. Let me know!_


	2. The First Interlude: The Wedding

_Hello, all!_

 _I've deiced to make this brief moments in Delena's future. What else would you like to see?_

 _Love,_

 _InsomniousInk_

 _Xo_

* * *

 **—THE WEDDING—**

"Morning, sunshine."

"It's an omen to see the bride before her wedding day."

"You've been dating an omen for the past decade, might I remind. One little peek won't hurt."

Elena sat, a silk robe of white ribboned around her waist, her hair pinned in great curls against her head.

She looked lovely, Damon thought, as his eyes drank in the sheer sight of her. Riveted, as he had always been by the gentleness in her skin, the warm innocence in her eyes. They caught him, studying in the most beautiful way. How could he not see her after these three days apart?

"It hasn't been that long, you know." She said, and stood from the silver rimmed chair. It was the same one she had gotten ready in eight years ago, preparing for the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. Her stomach was in an equal chaos of knots. Though this time, they were welcomed instead of dreaded.

"It's been long enough." Damon said, taking a step towards her. "And after five months of waking up beside you, I'm not liking the sudden change. You're lucky I've agreed to part with you for this long."

Elena narrowed the wedge of space between them, and dangled her arms over his shoulders, crossing her pinkie fingers around the back of his neck. She noticed that there was a darkness nestled unpeacefully beneath his eyes, and a peakiness about his skin. He looked tired, and she knew all too well the feeling.

Damon, even after all of this time, was adapting to the upkeep of human life.

"You don't have to worry any longer." Elena whispered, lightly hovering her lips over his. "In a few short hours we'll be husband and wife… and nothing will keep us apart."

He sighed against his greatest weakness—her—and took her mouth selfishly against his own, using its sweetness for his own selfish need and desire, the taste of her a drug he had never been able to forget; even after all of this time.

A disturbing cough came from behind, and as if knowing, Damon pried his mouth off the honey that was his bride, his bluer than blue eyes piercing irritatingly ahead. They reflected off of Elena and swerved to the icy blonde of Caroline Forbes; her brow cocked in question.

"I was just leaving." He said, and Elena watched with brief embarrassment the muscle in his jaw bounce. He turned back to kiss her forehead, and then left, keeping her hand in his until gravity yanked them apart.

"Two more hours he had to wait." Caroline tutted, locking the door behind him. She was wearing a lovely gold number—a silk that danced off of her hips and waist—shimmering as she went. Elena couldn't help but smile, returning to that chair where then, she began to brush a rouge upon her cheeks.

"Bonnie is bringing your something old, and I, am gifting you your something blue."

Caroline fetched from her purse a little black box, and for a moment, Elena had to wonder if it was the necklace Stefan had given her… all those years ago. She had told those close to her that she didn't want it, that it was his and touching it would disrupt the peace she had laid with him. Though still, a brief part of her wondered as she took into her hands that little velveteen box, pinching the lid with hesitation.

Upon a bed of silk, there was a blue gemstone, a carved 'D' within the centre. It was a necklace, one that gave off those familiar fumes of vervain and lavender. Elena frowned, and faced Caroline's look of apprehension.

"Well… do you like it?"

She did, though she didn't quite understand it.

"Here, let me put it on."

Caroline came behind Elena, taking that rope of silver and lacing it around her throat with a pinch and twist, that heart of lapis resting between her collarbones. It truly did look beautiful.

"It was Damon's ring… though Bonnie enchanted it to protect from compulsion instead of daylight. We both had it melted down into something new… something that was him instead of Stefan. What do you think?"

Elena had a small ooze of emotion, and her eyes welled, glistening in the mirror as she caressed it.

"A new necklace for a new life." She said, and Caroline laughed a tinkering, Christmas-bell laugh.

It truly was a new beginning.

* * *

Damon slipped the silk of his tie through the noose of his shirt-collar, twisting, re-twisting, and grunting with irritation. It felt like it was choking him, and a talon-hand of suffocation was fastening around his neck.

 _Stefan should be here_ , he thought. A thought that perhaps ghosted through his mind a hundred times a day.

It had been five months since their last goodbye, and still, he dreamt of the flames that had licked up that cavern, engulfing Katherine and him in a finishing swallow. The roar of anger lodged in his throat, the haze of newly found humanity in his veins, the image of his brother's teary eyes as they board into Damon one last time. The last thing he saw.

Damon tossed aside the tie and went to lean against the fireplace, his forearm resting against that brick, the need for something strong drying out his mouth. Bourbon, he needed bourbon. But the recently discovered pain of a hangover wasn't worth it.

He found a bottle of champagne on ice, and popped the cork into the open flames, sipping from the rim. Just a little something to take the edge off, he thought to himself, unable to take his addiction of choice at this very moment; Elena.

"You okay in here?" A voice asked, and Damon glanced over his shoulder.

Alaric was in the doorway, the age having done a pain on his face, the weight of parenthood having done more to his hairline. Damon sighed, and turned back to the open fire.

"Just fine."

"So you're not openly drinking from a bottle on your wedding day?"

"He should be here, Ric."

Alaric sighed, and looked to his hands that were stuffed awkwardly in his pockets. "Yeah." He said, and swung forward a little. "Yeah, he should, Damon. But he isn't, and he wouldn't want you messing up this day for the sake of a little mourning."

Damon took another swig, and then set aside the bottle.

 _That was true_ , he inwardly agreed, though it didn't stop the gnawing guilt.

Ric strolled forward, and took the tie that had been draped over the armchair, moving Damon by the shoulder and centring him. "Today is your wedding day." He said, and looped the silk around his neck, adjusting its length and knotting the top. "That night in the tunnels, when Katherine was your priority, you thought this would never been a possibility. That it would only be a fantasy. You got the girl, Damon. And you'll see Stefan again, one day, one lifetime."

Damon lifted his chin, and forced one of those lopsided smiles everyone seemed to mistake for benignity. He nodded in appreciation, and shunned away the possibility that he would see Stefan again. He wouldn't give himself hope like that. Hope was a bitch, after all.

Though sitting on that armchair, the one Damon had previously flung his tie upon, was the brother he couldn't let himself believe lived after forever. Stefan sat, in his unseeable nothingness, and watched with a warmth in his green eyes—one that hadn't been there since they were children.

He thought, after all of the worry, he really was here, seeing what Damon deserved all along. And _that_ , was the thing that brought him the most peace he'd had since death.

* * *

The music began, and Bonnie's something old (a pair of Marie Gilbert's earrings) glimmered beautifully against the sun; nestled beneath the loops of Elena's chocolate curls. She took the first step, and got that same rush of warmth she had that day in the cemetery, the day her world had decided to flourish into something new… all by the presence of a crow and some fog.

Though today, the sun was brighter, and the rays were warm, and her smile was bigger than it had been before—the promise of forever sadness long gone. Happiness beginning now.

Jeremy clenched his arm around hers, and they walked in union down an aisle where white feathers were scattered in the centre. The exact ones Bonnie had used to showcase her magic for the first time.

Caroline's girls followed, and they tossed handfuls of red rose petals down the walk, giggling when reaching the end and scurrying into the laps of their mother and father.

Damon stood at the end, watching his fantasy finally catching up with him.

Elena left the arm of her brother—missing the sneaky flash of a middle finger to her beloved—and took his hand, watching the amusement only grow upon his face as he took in the twinkle of blue around her neck. His ring, he thought, and his chest only got heavier the more he waited. The more he endured the ceremony.

 _Let me have her_ , he thought, and recited the words blindly, fluently, uncaringly so.

Bonnie watched them, and Jeremy watched her, and there, was a first love that would never die. And in the distance, Niklaus zeroed in on the blonde to the right, whose heart was aching all too humanly for a vampire. Caroline yearned for Stefan, and tucked away a stray lock of hair to hide a tear, one little Lizzie and Josie frowned at.

The wedding came to a brief halt, just as the sun began setting in the sky—beautiful colours of orange and lazy pink and buttery yellow stretching across the apex. The _'I do's'_ were done, the guests had applauded, and Damon kissed Elena like it was the first time all over again.

The June wedding for a couple that was never expected.


	3. The First Interlude: The Honeymoon

_Hello, all!_

 _Just another brief snippet from the future, or possibly the present...?_

 _What else would you like to see?_

 _Love,_

 _InsomniousInk_

 _Xo_

* * *

 **—THE HONEYMOON—**

It had been a few weeks after the wedding, and under the blistering reign of the sun, Elena was writing on the page of a new journal— something she had been gifted in the reception.

"—though after the boat ride into Venice," the page read, gliding off the end of one and beginning upon the lip of another, "we spent little to no time in unpacking, rushing down to see the sunset before our night truly began. We drank wine. _Correction_. I drank wine and Damon plied me with bottles I'd never heard of before. We made love under the stars… and then we fell asleep on the terrace, weeks away from moving onto the next destination, and a month into our extensive honeymoon. Half a year of travelling together before I was to begin school, and before he began his business… We're in a utopia of bliss."

Elena swept her pen across the finishing lip of the page, her silver ring glistening under the cloudless sky—its diamond hot and heavy on her finger. She had to admit, even if it wasn't aloud, that this has been the happiest she had ever been… before Stefan, even before the death of her parents.

It felt shameful to even whisper, up there in the quiet, unheard part of her brain. Though here, on the balcony leading over the many buildings in Italy—her past so far gone it could barely see her—she felt a burst of warmth in her heart that had been dead for so long.

There was a rattle on the door, and the chain came loose, Damon entering their small apartment with a twinge of unhappiness on his face. Elena placed her pen in the crease of the diary, raising to stand.

"What's wrong?" She asked, the ends of her hair—now growing at an alarming rate, as long as it had been in the beginning—blowing in the light breeze.

"My back hurts." He shook his head, as if the notion itself bothered him. There were many things Damon didn't enjoy about being human, and the slightest ache or twinge of age, or of weakness, would irritate him.

Elena came in from outside, her bare feet hot against the tiles, her hands extended to him. His eyes softened as they saw her, though the displeasure was still pulling on his lips that so often were amused.

"Let me see." She insisted, and touched him by the shoulder.

Damon hissed, and yanked his upper body away. She stared in alarm.

He stalked off into the bathroom and yanked his shirt over his head, revealing a spread of red, burnt skin. His back practically a warning sign of 'what not to do when visiting a foreign country'. It made her heart ache to see his ignorance, his dumbfounded expression as she told him.

"What do you mean burnt?"

"You need to apply sunscreen whilst we're in these places. You're human now. Your skin is going to shrivel like a raisin."

He blinked, his face a shade of pink and brown she'd never seen him have before, his eyes even more bluer than they ever had been.

 _(Hail the blue!)_

"I didn't know human skin was so… sensitive. I thought it took a lot more than a few hours in the sun."

"Your skin isn't used to it. Here, come lay down."

"No. It's too painful."

"On your stomach. I have some cream in my bag."

He eyed her in the mirrored reflection of the bathroom. "Will that work?"

"It will make the skin not so… raw. We'll have to get some Greek yogurt at the market."

"What?" He exclaimed.

"Relax." Elena whispered with the hint of a smile, taking him by the arm and leading him to the bed. He took off his shorts and splayed out, the muscles in his arms bulging and back (despite being crisp red) toned under the glow of the sun. He hadn't combed his hair in months and there was a boyishness about him that made her stomach ache, yearning for him in ways that didn't exist before.

Elena pushed the hair off of her shoulders and squirted some cream into her hands, drifting to the bed where he laid with every intention of knocking himself out if it got worse.

She kneeled, sitting lightly upon the backs of his thighs, taking the first spread at his back. He gritted his teeth, though released no sound, his pain threshold having gained some strength points over the years. Having your neck snapped, being starved, and burned alive in hell was only the tip of the iceberg. Though he had to give it to these humans. Being sensitive to every woe of the world was sure a bitch.

Elena grazed her hands over his back, and then blew some cold air onto the tender flesh, trying not to grin as he released a groan of satisfaction. She stopped, and bent down to press her soft lips onto his shoulder blades, parting her mouth to exude more breath as she travelled down his spine.

"Stop that," he said, with honest aggravation, "or I'm going to need to lay on my back for something else."

Elena flushed red and lifted from the bed, collecting her purse from the terrace.

"I'm going to head over grocery store to get you some yogurt. I'll be back in a bit."

"No. Stay. I'll be fine."

"We're both human now, remember? No damsel in distress, no protecting one over the other. I can take care of myself. Rest up."

He turned his head to watch her, idling the way she slipped those jewelled sandals onto her feet and collected the keys from the bowl beside the door. He loved her. God. _He loved her._

She turned back to flash him a smile, and then disappeared down the hall.

* * *

"You're getting what?"

"Yogurt."

"What will that do?"

"Has no one heard of this? Greek yogurt takes the sting out of sunburn."

"You're insane."

Elena grinned, placing a pot into her shopping cart, pushing it all the way to the sweet aisle.

"Where are you now?"

"I'm in Puerto Rico, fulfilling another long-lost wish of Enzo's. He wanted to take me here after Paris."

Elena half-smiled, only imagining what the unbearable pain must feel like to lose someone like that. Like Damon. She couldn't imagine doing this trip alone.

"He had expensive taste. How many cocktails have you had?"

"Um… this is my seventh." Bonnie laughed, and it sounded good. Elena could imagine her on the beach, one of those ridiculous floppy hats keeping the sun out of her eyes, a collection of glasses beside her lounger and the ocean just in reach. It fuelled her heart knowing they got to live through their lives together. It was the way it was meant to be.

"Give him my best, will you." Bonnie then said after some time. "And tell him I'll see him in a month, when you two travel over to the Caribbean… that will give him some heat in his food."

Elena laughed, and promised she'd send the message over, her hand currently barging in a thousand cookies a minute into her shopping cart. They hung up with smiles on their faces, and Elena went over to the counter to pay… seeing something sitting just beside the till. She picked that up too and paid for it, without thinking.

Not for now… just for the future, she reminded herself.

Elena left a moment later and returned to the hotel to find Damon asleep, his hand (still sporting the wedding ring) extended over her pillow, the sun setting, his cologne on their sheets.

She decided not to wake him up, and crept over to the bed where she lifted his arm, placing it around her shoulders. She watched him, and his fluffy eyebrows that always seemed to be aimed downwards, and his lips that were pulled, and his face that was so unbearably handsome. She leant forward and kissed him, just lightly, and whispered with every ounce of emotion in her voice, "I love you."

He snored in reply, though pulled her closer out of sleeping instinct.

The pregnancy test remained in her bag.


	4. The First Interlude: The Lakehouse

_Hello, all!_

 _Another snippet from the future. There's an additional lemon at the end, read at your own risk! You can skip it if need be, it has no real relevance to the main plot._

 _Would you like more lemons in the future? Or should I just scrap that idea?_

 _Love,_

 _InsomniousInk_

 _Xo_

* * *

He sat on the lip of a wooden bridge, his feet submerged below the lake water's surface.

They had spent the past year travelling, heating and chilling themselves under different temperatures, making love below stars that were either curled in an array of northern lights, or hidden until the sun had finally retired from its duty.

He had loved her, in his Italian hometown, in the backseat of his Camaro in New York City, beside the shore in Melbourne, under the side-walk frying heat in Mexico. He had her, in ways that were both beautiful and frightening, in arms that were sunburnt or strong, or without a jacket because she was too cold, or naked as they were embracing each other in a heap of sweat.

It was something he had never experienced before, and if you were to tell him in the beginning, when they began to build their foundation on a rock bottom pit, that his hands (slightly more calloused, slightly more human) would be holding the cheeks of her, of Elena Gilbert, in a shadow of affection… he would have laughed a dark, masochistic laugh and turned his cheek.

Damon Salvatore was made for nobody but the night, but oh, how that sun had crept in…

His back—now freckled following the aftermath of being burnt—was bare, his shirt somewhere indoors, his arms flexed as that bottle of beer went from floor to mouth, to floor to mouth again. Somewhere, in the run of all of this, he had turned into Matt Donovan.

The thought made Damon wrinkle his nose in disgust, though he calmed himself with the reminder that not everyone could come nose-close with the devil and end up in the good book.

Damon took another swig of beer.

She was somewhere inside, making burgers from a family recipe that he'd probably tried decades ago and didn't have the heart to tell her otherwise. The Gilbert's weren't that hot on their food, from what he could remember. His steel Italian stomach had served him right, even after all of these years.

He could hear the radio come from the cabin, and her sweet, soft voice as it sang to the chorus of something in the charts. It was enough to pull him from the lake, walking down that little wooden platform and passed the porch.

There she was, in the kitchen as guessed.

He set his empty bottle on the side and watched her for a moment, her hair (having grown in the past year) touching the bottom of her back, her bare legs awkwardly twisting as she stood upon her tiptoes, trying to grab a bowl from the top shelf in a dusty cupboard.

"Let me." He said against her ear, and pressed his muscled front against her. Elena flushed that scarlet again, the one he loved, though wasn't shy enough this time to keep her hands to herself. She wrapped an arm around his lower back and pressed her lips to his neck.

"Where have you been?"

He grunted as he set the bowl down, towering over her height and staring into her eyes. "I've been comparing myself to Matt Donovan by the water, a conclusion I don't think I ever wanted to find myself coming to."

She smiled, something innocent and secretive. It beckoned to his dark parts, and he leant in closer to smell the sweetness in her breath as she said, "I don't think Matt Donovan could do half the things you can do… especially where you…"

Her voice drifted as it neared his ear, and there she whispered sweet nothings, his muscles aching at the things she said, the things she almost mewled… a kittenish purr to her tone. Damon sighed, and hooked his arms beneath her thighs, hoisting her up there and catching her off guard.

"But dinner—" She protested. Dumbfounded.

"Screw dinner for now." He said, and carted her off to the couch, the bed too far away.

* * *

Elena pulled the strap of her dress up a moment later, and gave him a look. Her naked, flushed husband… her Damon, with his arm tucked beneath his head, and the blanket covering just beneath his midriff.

His mouth twitched on one side, and there, he swallowed her into the drain of his gaze.

"You're so beautiful." He said, and reached up to brush the hair that was now messed, from her eyes.

It hurt her lower stomach, the butterflies always being more like flesh-eating piranhas when it came to him. Her nerves just couldn't handle it. She laughed, and shook her head, turning away out of almost embarrassment…

"They're going to be here any minute."

"I don't care. Kiss me."

She did, and his tongue edged enough into her mouth to dissolve any worry from her brain. Elena turned again, and sat her rear onto his clammy thighs, the end of her dress lifting just a little too high, though not high enough for his hands. Damon cupped her there, and she mewled into his open mouth, their intentions for a moment consisting of anything _but_ moving.

The sweet smell of her perfume intoxicated him, and his hands were dipping from her rear and somewhere far different, far too sensitive after all of that beating it had just endured…

Sinful words were on her tongue, and they were just about to escape when the oven brought them back to reality, a light _ding!_ that sounded the onions and peppers.

"Later." She said, and caught her breath as she slipped from him. Her body was licked in great flames of fire, and a redness was on her chest and cheeks again. She stuffed one of her hands inside an old pair of oven-mitts and cranked down the lid of the oven, the cabin full of sweet smells and stomach aching cravings… desires aside.

She set the tray on the worktop, and went to grab that bowl Damon had previously helped get down. In it, she placed the still hot onions and peppers, and marinated them in a mixture of butter, cayenne and garlic. They would wait there until the cheese needed melting and burgers needed constructing.

"What is Caroline bringing?" Elena asked, and turned to find Damon standing with that same blanket around his waist, his hair askew. Boyish, was the word she had now used to describe him. Boyish and everything she wanted.

He raised an eyebrow. "Aside from the terror that is those two kids?"

Elena stifled the smile that threatened to show. "Lizzie and Josie are adorable. I meant food wise?"

"Potato salad and chilli. I'm only aware because Ric told me eight times that those little brats are on some new health regime, and that everything in it is vegan based and organic."

"… Great."

"Don't worry, kid." He said, and lobbed an arm around her waist. His tone was mocking, though something in it made her stomach ache again. "When we get you pupped and start spreading the Salvatore name like wildfire, I'll ply the little munchkins with everything GMO."

"No, you won't." She insisted, and his grin only broadened. Her cupped her rear once more and then disappeared out back. Getting decent, she presumed.

The party began a little later, when the water was still and the sky was transitioning to a peaceful orange, sunset arriving just as Damon had finished putting up the last of the lights. They circled around the barbeque, and beneath the lip of the lid, things were frying and sweltering above hot, black coals.

Bonnie was the first to turn up, her arm supporting a large fruit salad, and her skin a clear, rich bronze—the Caribbean having done her well. She hugged Elena first, and then squeezed her way past the table to get at Damon.

He hooked one forearm around her waist and pressed her to him.

"How's life treating you, Bennett?"

"Kindly." She grinned, and pulled back to note the setting. "You do all this?"

"I get around." He mocked, and averted to see a car coming up the drive. It was Donovan and his new girlfriend, Marissa. Caroline was behind them.

They embraced and exchanged bowls, Elena doing her best to place the hostest and ply everyone with drinks.

"Not for me." Caroline said, and the girls ran forward to get at the open grass near the lake. They were carrying bags full of toys, no doubt. "I'm driving… Hey! Not too close to that water. Your dad will have a fit."

"No, I won't. They can breathe under water with the right amount of training—Ah, Elena. Looking as youthful as ever."

Ric embraced her, both shoulder and back, and gave her one of those fatherly smiles.

She canted her head, taking in his warmth. "Should I look old?"

"Not at all. Though believe me when I say, a few years of mimosas and the sun, and you'll start to raisin up fast."

"That's my girl you're talking about, man." Damon mocked.

"Shut up and get us a drink." Ric replied, and they went off to find something stronger than a beer.

Matt came a moment later, and Elena was glad Damon had gone inside. He had been inwardly fighting a quarter-life crisis… involving the sheriff in town no doubt. Something about the simple life, about the human process and ageing and boredom. It strung on him like a bad chord and seeing him would drag up some mental issues, she could only guess.

Marissa was a fair-haired girl with a nice smile and sad eyes, she had brought garlic bread and a little shyness, and mainly sat with him the further the night continued.

Damon and Elena discussed their six-month induced vacation, and Caroline went into detail about how great the boarding school was going. Bonnie had lavishly spent her casino winnings in Vegas on a place in Paris, and undertook a few classes there… to do with expression, Damon noticed, with heavy brows. Marissa sat mildly confused, though somewhat aware that human life wasn't all that resided here. Matt had gotten a bench…

They all went silent, and looked to him with raised brows.

"Okay, I'm not opening fancy schools and throwing money into the sea by travelling, but I'm building a name for myself, alright?"

"Always did like the sheriffs in this town." Damon said, and raised his glass of bourbon. Alaric followed, and Elena watched as Caroline lifted her apple juice and sipped. They laughed in union, and Elena touched her stomach absentmindedly…

Additional piece: WARNING—MATURE CONTENT.

 _Her hands were submerged beneath the water, and soap suds ran up either arm. Tonight had been nice… had been festive, and fun, and full of the family she had missed during her six months away. She looked out into the night, and could see the moon reflecting off of the water, a light blow in the trees and a rumble of nightly breath down the fireplace pulled her from her reverie._

 _She set a plate aside, and felt a pair of hands run up her hips, lifting her dress with it._

" _Hey stranger."_

 _Elena felt her cheeks blossom a pink, the inner need in her causing her to push out her rear. It grazed something hard, and she softened under the feel of it._

" _Hi." She said, rather shyly, as she always was in the beginning of their antics._

 _Damon lifted her dress further, it floral texture—thin enough to see the curve of her body through—going up, revealing her bare, tan rear beneath. The sight of her, so perky and pert, caused him to groan, and instantly the mood took a different turn… a more serious, heavier turn._

 _He pushed her against the sink, and she went until her lower arms were submerged in the soapy water, obeying with a part to her thighs. He liked that, that little spread of eagerness as she readied herself for the largeness of him. He could bet she was already wet… in fact, he could smell it as he began to disrupt the neatly compact state of her pussy, rubbing until she covered him in a wet slick of her scent._

 _Elena bent at the knees, and rocked and against his open palm._

 _Now he was ready to pull down his jeans, though his cock pushed out the moment his zipper was undone, and he couldn't wait to struggle the rest of himself free. He pressed his 'her' covered hand against her ass cheek, and spread them apart, pushing in without guidance, without a warning._

 _The first feel of it caused her to gasp, as she always did, and it took a good few thrusts before she adjusted to the thickness of him._

 _Elena's arms came from the water, and she pressed the heel of her palms against the side, gripping there with the droplets soaking her front as he pounded her from behind. Quick, fast thrusts that went all the way in, pressing against her buttocks and making them ripple with every bounce._

 _Damon filled her with every inch of him. And she loved it, with a craving inside that made her almost want to open her mouth and pant like an animal that survived solely on the feeling of this. A cry came off of her tongue, and she squeezed her eyes shut as the ache only grew within her lower belly._

 _His sack was getting hard now, and he was pounding quicker. Fucking her, he thought, and it only furthered his want to have her ruin herself on him. Today had been the third time, and he wasn't nearly satisfied enough._

 _Her breasts came free from that dress, and they revealed the true impact of his thrusts as they hardened, and swung, sore from his earlier tampering. He watched them in the view of the window, and married that with her parted lips and desperate, kittenish cries. Minutes of slapping passed, and their quickie wouldn't take long._

 _She came, and it happened so quickly, so suddenly, that she leaked all the way down her thighs and quivered as he continued to pound away—fucking her—his release not far now. The juices of her now only made it slicker, and he felt the muscles of her walls continue to flatter as she wept and moaned, and took him with gratitude._

 _He looked up out of the window, and saw the clammy reflection of their fuck against the glass, beyond it, Bonnie and Caroline enjoying their food at the table, and Alaric and Matt discussing further tactics. They hadn't been able to help themselves, they hadn't been able to wait until everyone left. Elena bounced with her own desire now, and he came in that moment, spurting a thick load inside of her with a blanket of ecstasy on his face._

 _They continued a moment more, jolting backwards and forward in an array of slaps until the muscles had stopped quivering, and their panting had paused. The back door went, and Marissa stepped inside to use the bathroom. Elena yanked down her dress and Damon turned to the fridge, a drizzle of Elena's cum slipping off the end of his cock and onto the floor._

" _Hi." Marissa said, oblivious to what had been going on. "Where's your bathroom?"_

" _Just out back." Elena smiled, peaches and cream._

 _Marissa walked passed Damon without seeing a thing, and then he cleaned himself with a tissue and went back out to enjoy the party. They would go again later._


End file.
